


You Set My Soul Alight

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kitchen Sex, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, fem!aziraphale, happy crying, love out the wazoo, slight sub!crowley/dom!aziraphale, very sappy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: When she pulled back she was once again framed by the sunlight coming from the window over the sink. Her hair glowed and the plain white shirt she was wearing was brighter around the edges. Her eyes were clear blue, the soft indirect reflection of the sunlight illuminating them, and her soft wide smile made Crowley want to cry with love. This is what heaven was, to Crowley, if heaven wasn’t so truly cold and dreadful. This warm, domestic peace was what it should’ve been like.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Wives [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499498
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	You Set My Soul Alight

Sometimes, Crowley was absolutely certain that love was going to kill her. One look at Aziraphale’s smile, and her chest felt filled to the brim, like her heart would burst. Aziraphale wasn’t even doing it on purpose, just puttering about in the kitchen, unaware of the besotted gaze fixed upon her. Surely a demonic entity such as herself wasn’t meant to endure so much ugh _-_ _emotion_. The warmth rose inside of her, spreading from her heart to fill out her cheeks, and thank Someone that Aziraphale wasn’t looking because Crowley was sure that she looked just as moonstruck as she felt. How she had ever tricked this literal angel into loving her back was beyond her comprehension.

Though Crowley was still getting used to showing emotion without the threat of hellish punishment, she knew that when she was able to push through it, Aziraphale lit up like nothing else. 

She forced herself to step towards Aziraphale, who was making a cup of earl grey, the sun shining across her face and glowing through her hair. She moved in, and wrapped her arms around Aziraphale, holding her from behind and kissing her on the cheek when she turned her head. Her face burned red, but it was worth it when Aziraphale said, “Good morning, dearest!” and Crowley could just _hear_ the smile in her voice. 

“Mmh,” She murmured against Aziraphale’s neck, where she had buried her face for the time being. Aziraphale put her hands over Crowley’s on her plush belly. “Goodness, your hands are cold! Poor dear,” She took them in her own and carefully rubbed them to warm them up. “It is getting to that time of year, isn’t it? Dreadful weather, I suppose you’ll need to be kept warm quite often.”

Aziraphale turned around to fully face Crowley, beaming with love written in every line of her face. She cupped Crowley’s face in her hands and rested their foreheads together, nuzzling against her nose, which was cold to the touch as well. 

“Suppose so…

Aziraphale slowly stepped forward, pushing Crowley back with every step until she was up against the opposite countertop. She pressed their lips together chastely, smiling all the while. _Fair play,_ Crowley thought, as she was still only wearing her panties and an oversized tee-shirt that she had worn to bed the previous night.

“Is this okay, my dear?”

“More than.”

Aziraphale nudged her closer to the counter, “Up you get, then.”

Crowley complied, feeling her anxiety fade away with the command, and perched up on the counter. It was cold on the backs of her bare thighs and she shivered slightly. Aziraphale moved to stand in between her knees, and kissed her soundly. One hand on the back of her neck and the other laying on the flat of her chest, just slightly possessive and exactly how Crowley liked. Crowley relaxed incrementally as Aziraphale kissed the sense out of her, leaving her lax and content. 

She was slow and languid. Even slower Aziraphale usually was with these sorts of affairs. Not quite teasing, but simply enjoying the moment. Crowley didn’t feel as urgent or desperate as usual, and while she certainly didn’t mind their more needful escapades, this was quite nice in its own way. They stayed like that for a long while, kissing and holding each other, Crowley basking in Aziraphale‘s warmth and Aziraphale basking in Crowley’s love.

When she pulled back she was once again framed by the sunlight coming from the window over the sink. Her hair _glowed_ and the plain white shirt she was wearing was brighter around the edges. Her eyes were clear blue, the soft indirect reflection of the sunlight illuminating them, and her soft wide smile made Crowley want to cry with love. This is what heaven was, to Crowley, if heaven wasn’t so truly cold and dreadful. This warm, domestic peace was what it should’ve been like.

“Mm, I think a bit more would be nice. What do you think, dear?”

“Anything you want.” Crowley’s voice was hoarse, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Aziraphale’s lips.

“You’re so good to me, my love.”

Aziraphale found that watching Crowley’s narrow pupils expand in reaction to her approval was becoming a hobby of hers. She wondered if Crowley even realized the way she was slightly swaying towards her from atop the counter. Probably not, if the dazed, smitten look on her face was any indication. Aziraphale smiled warmly and played her fingers along the hem of her shirt, dipping under to feel the smooth skin of her stomach. Crowley sat in place, eyes fixed on Aziraphale’s every move, breathing stuttering at her gentle touch. Waiting, Aziraphale realized, for instruction. She wouldn’t do anything without Aziraphale telling her to, and it was strangely intoxicating.

“How do you feel, love? Still good?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.”

Aziraphale tucked a strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear, and stepped in closer, nestled between Crowley’s lean thighs. She put her palms flat against Crowley’s flanks, and slid them up over her ribs, watching goosebumps follow in their wake. She rested her forehead against Crowley’s shoulder to watch as she repeated the motion a few times, and Crowley relaxed into it.

“That’s it, let me have you for a bit, my dear. You just relax, leave everything to me.”

Crowley shuddered and nuzzled her nose against the top of Aziraphale’s head where it lay against her. Aziraphale pushed her head up a bit, placing kisses against her neck. She moved her palms to smooth over Crowley’s back, calmingly up and down over her lower back, slow circles over her shoulder blades, where her wings protruded in another plane of existence. She scratched lightly down either side of her spine and Crowley _arched_ into it, moaning softly.

“You react so beautifully for me, how sweet of you to let me see you like this, darling.”

Crowley’s grip on Aziraphale’s shirt tightened and she keened, trying to urge her in closer. Aziraphale obliged her eagerly, pulling her right to the edge of the counter to press them more closely together. Crowley’s legs spread, borderline obscenely, to accommodate Aziraphale, who smoothed her hands down to massage at her thighs, feeling the lean muscle there. Crowley hooked her ankles together behind Aziraphale’s back to trap her there, preventing any distance from forming between them. Aziraphale, who had no intention of allowing space between herself and Crowley, grasped at her hips and encouraged her to roll them forward, grinding against her soft stomach. She watched her fondly, guiding her movements with one hand and stroking her hair with the other. When Crowley tried to move faster and harder, Aziraphale held her back, and she let out a whine.

“Shh, darling,” she soothed, “slow down.”

She controlled the rolling of Crowley’s hips, in a way that was both frustrating, and incredibly arousing to Crowley. She held firm, and pulled Crowley into the rhythm she wanted, slow and intense. 

Crowley all but collapsed against her, cheek laying against her shoulder, nuzzling and pressing kisses wherever she could reach. Her hands clenched and relaxed in turns, breathing deep but erratic, interspersed with soft moans that were deafening in the quiet kitchen.

“That’s it, just like that. You’re doing splendidly, my darling.”

The warmth and fondness in Aziraphale’s voice made Crowley squirm, hiding her face in her neck and letting out soft noises. Aziraphale finally allowed the pace to increase, still holding tight to her hips, keeping control of her movements in a way Crowley adored. 

“Come on then, my dear. Let go for me, take the pleasure I give you, you gorgeous thing.”

Crowley rubbed desperately against her a few more times before shuddering as pleasure washed through her body. Aziraphale worked a hand between them to help her ride out her orgasm, only stopping the movement of her fingers against Crowley’s clit when the demon reached down to still her hand. As she often did, Crowley submitted to the quite undemonic urge to nuzzle into Aziraphale’s neck, rubbing her cheek up against her. Rather cat-like Aziraphale thought, but wouldn’t say as it would likely embarrass the demon into stopping. 

“Thank you, angel.”

Crowley gave a pleased little wiggle, scooting closer on the counter to press them together as much as possible.

“Can I- I mean, only if you want of course- but can I take care of you too?”

“Hmm, I don’t see why not.” Aziraphale smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Crowley pushed at Aziraphale’s shoulders until she backed up, allowing her to slide off the counter. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, gently steering her into her usual armchair and then dropping to her knees in front of her. Aziraphale _‘tsk’_ ed at her and snapped so that a pillow appeared beneath her knees.

“No reason for you to be uncomfortable.”

Crowley huffed out a laugh, putting her hands on Aziraphale’s knees to nudge them apart, and to pull her forward, out of her prim posture, so she was more- well, _accessible_. She ran her hands up and down Aziraphale’s thighs, occasionally gently squeezing and kneading at them. Aziraphale reached down to fondly run her fingers through Crowley’s hair, letting her ease her into it. Aziraphale really preferred things to be taken slow, on the rare occasion that she was on the receiving end, and thankfully Crowley very much enjoyed slowly appreciating Aziraphale.

Crowley ran her hand up over her hips and then further to run her palms over her belly and sides. She popped the button on Aziraphale’s trousers after looking up to check in on her, and undid the zipper, pulling the fabric down to her knees. It felt obscene to see Aziraphale halfway bare- but looking up at her she felt that surge of love come back to seize her heart again, and could see that same love in the crinkles around Aziraphale’s eyes. Suddenly instead of seeming profane, it was the most pure thing that could be; Two beings who loved each other giving each other pleasure just for the sake of it.

Emotion choked up Crowley’s throat as she practically sobbed the words, “I love you.” And then she really was crying, to her mortification. 

“Oh! My dearest, what is it?”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m okay, I just- I got overwhelmed. I love you so much, angel.” She ducked her head to hide her flushed face, and Aziraphale tilted her head back up with a hand under her jaw. “I love you, too.” she pressed a kiss to her forehead, and continued petting at Crowley’s hair.

“Sorry,” Crowley said, looking sheepish, “ruined the moment a bit, didn’t I?”

“You did no such thing. I can _feel_ your love, right here,” she patted her chest, “and there’s not much that could make me want to indulge in physical pleasure more than feeling all of your love. There’s so much of it, I imagine it _is_ overwhelming. I only have the advantage of feeling everyone’s love all the time, so I’m more used to coping with it all, but I love you just as much.”

Crowley kissed her desperately, unable to do anything else. When they broke away she went straight to worshipping Aziraphale’s thighs, kissing and grazing over them with trembling fingers. When she reached the crease of her thigh she looked up at her, eyes shining and full of raw emotion. “Can I, angel?”

“Of course, my dearest girl.”

Crowley carefully pulled down her underwear and lent in to kiss her vulva. It was a strangely tender gesture, and Crowley only continued to press sucking kisses over her mound, on her outer and inner labia, and finally one against her clit, making Aziraphale shudder. She pulled back and smiled up at her before ducking under her trousers, which were still up to her knees, and positioning herself so that Aziraphale’s legs hung over her shoulders, bound behind her neck by the remaining clothing. It gave her a much better angle and she eagerly set herself to the task of pleasing her angel.

She licked from her entrance up to her clit, suckling on it lightly before licking just underneath. Aziraphale whined softly and her powerful thighs tensed. She licked her way back down to Aziraphale’s entrance and lapped at it, slowly working her tongue inside. Aziraphale cried out her name and her hips twitched, an aborted attempt to roll them against her face. 

Crowley pushed her tongue in as far as she could, and curled it up, stimulating her inner walls. She repeated the action several times as Aziraphale panted and told her how good she felt. She reached a hand up to rub Aziraphale’s hood against her clit, adopting the rhythm of her thighs squeezing her head.

Aziraphale’s cries became more urgent, and Crowley sped up her movements, letting Aziraphale grind against her face and tongue to chase her climax. She came with a moan, her thighs tensing and holding Crowley tight against her. 

Crowley had changed her mind, _this_ was what heaven should be like.

She continued lapping at her, cleaning her up as she relaxed back into the chair, until she groaned and weakly pushed her away. Crowley sat up and climbed up into the chair to sit on Aziraphale’s lap, legs either side of her. She stroked her hair back and out of her face, kissing her cheeks, nose, lips, anywhere she could reach. 

Whispering over and over, “ _I love you_.”

  
  



End file.
